marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Goliad Leer
Goliad Leer Sternritter, or more commonly known as Agent Trafalgar, is a former solider of the United States Scientific Strategic Reserve, and former Agent of the Captain America Strike force. Goliad has the distinct honor of being the only other living human being, aside From Captain America, who had received Erskine's "Super Solider Formula." Though his version was far more diluted for the trial uses before it was perfected and used on Steve Rodgers. After the Captains sacrifice and long sleep, Goliad searched with Howard Stark for several years in attempts to find Steve. Long after Howard abandoned the search Goliad continued and was eventually lost track of. 70 years later his whereabouts are still unknown and he is presumed deceased. Appearance The last known pictures of Goliad portrayed him as a young, handsome, well fit young man of deep German heritage. With dark eyes contrasting to his sleek dark blonde hair, his face is only complemented by his fair skin. Goliad often wore a standard military uniform consisting of a long sleeve black turtle neck, with standard issue army cargo pants and black combat boots. The only item of personalization was a black leather strap around his waist where he hung his special Valkyranium sword. Personality Goliad was often regarded as a good natured, if not a bit meek, military man of the 1940's. He often liked to be alone and meditate on his life, as such he was held in strange regard with the brash men of the military. It was said he often enjoyed dancing, drawing, and was the one who introduced Steve to sketching. As the first of Erskine's "Super Soldiers", he often felt a great sense of duty to live up to the hopes that were placed upon him, though he often criticized himself far harsher than others did. Upon first meeting Steve Rodgers he viewed Steve as a sort of brother, often sharing experiences as being one of two super Soldiers, and often felt very connected because of it. After Rodgers disappearance Goliad was horribly grief stricken and searched for Steve endlessly, and it was that connection and fierce loyalty to his friends that might have cost him his life. Biography Early Life Goliad was born in the midst of the first world war, near the beginning of the Nazi rise to power. It was during the Nazi's forced capture of all "Impure" peoples that led Goliad's mother to be captured and imprisoned in the first versions of Concentration camps. Goliad's mother, Simza Leer, was part of a large Gypsy clan that traveled through Germany in the early 20th century. Her and her entire clan were taken in a massive struggle that left Simza the only surviving member. She was taken to Berlin where she was made the servant and maid of the high ranking SS members, including that of Micah Sternritter. Micah instantly became enamored with the servant girl and attempted to seduce Simza several times, only to be rejected at every attempt. However one night Micah became intoxicated and forced himself of Simza, raping and impregnating her. Only after he sobered did Micah realized a half breed baby could ruin his reputation he attempted to kill Simza, only for her to be transferred out of the SS and into a lower ranking position, where he could not touch her. Eventually Simza gave birth, only for Micah and a small group of his soldiers to kidnap Simza and take the baby, with the express intent of killing it. However when Micah realized the baby had fair skin and blonde hair did he reconsider. Micah took the baby and named him Goliad, forever cutting off Simza from her baby and leaving her heart broken. Powers and Abilities Goliad is a prototype Super Solider, and the second oldest receiver of the formula. After the disastrous results with the Red Skull, Erskine re-engineered the formula with far less strength and potency. The results produced a more balanced formula, but a far weaker Solider, though much stronger than a normal human. Goliad formula was produced with this cautions method, which produced a powerful solider with a few drawbacks. Foremost Goliad has super strength, speed and stamina, all attributed to his metabolism which runs at three times the strength of a normal human. This also speeds his body at a cellular level allowing him to heal at an accelerated pace. Another unusual side effect of the altered formula highly increase the natural kinetic flow of electricity thought his body, allowing him to produce a steady stream of over 10 volts of natural discard at any given moment. A draw back however was Goliad's weak heart, which remained unaffected by the weakened serum. So while Goliad can run, jump, and fight at a similar level to Steve, he always risks going into coronary failure by over taxing his heart. Weapons Much like Steve Goliad received a weapon of special properties when he first became a super solider. Fitting with his quick reflexes and speed Goliad was given a short, thin single sided sword made of the impossibly rare material, Valkyranium. Valkyranium is a special ore that is on par with the rarity and strength of Vibranium. When forged into a sword its sharpness can slice through tempered steel with ease. Allowing Goliad to cleave even tanks in half with a well placed strike. Thought to be virtually indestructible the sword could only be theoretically broken by Steve's Vibranium shield, or the far stronger metal, Adamantium. Though if any of the previous materials collided in an overly violent manner, the results could cause a reaction at the nuclear level, and cause a catastrophe. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Soldiers Category:Healing Factor Category:Electric Blasts Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Blade Wielders